


An Empire For Us

by Prime627



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 屍者の帝国 | Shisha no Teikoku | Empire of Corpses - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: (kinda), Chuuya dies (and then lives), Combined three things on accident, Everything else is mainly Empire of Corpses, First thing in a while now, Hit puree, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, N O T H I N G, Only borrowed Chuuya from BSD, Sebastian is sad, Sebastian is with Chuuya, i did a thing, it's not bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: Chuuya died, and Sebastian is devesated. He decides that a world without his Chuuya isn't a world worth living in. So he gets buried with him. A starving demon doesn't last long without a soul, and so dying with his mate would have been an easy feat...except, when he wakes, Sebastian finds that he has been awoken...and saved. Corpse reanimation is the norm in this new world, used as servants and soldiers, and when the scientists open Chuuya's casket and they find an extra body, they are most concerned. And after the scientists bring his Chuuya back to life, he isn't the same...can anything Sebastian do bring him back?





	1. Chapter 1

Chuuya mused about how his life had come this far. He thought of Mori, of Dazai…they were wonderful partners, but flawed in fatal ways that ended their relationship. Mori was brutal and angry. Dazai was forgetful, suicidal, and depressed. Chuuya couldn’t handle either of their issues on top of his, so he left. They had too many problems that they couldn’t help Chuuya, couldn’t keep him safe from his own demons.

It made him chuckle how he realized that the only man that could save Chuuya from himself…was a demon.

Sebastian kissed his temple, squeezing his hand.

Chuuya was dying. His heart was giving out and the doctor was taking him off life-support.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered. “I love you so much.”

Chuuya held his breath, feeling his heart go back to its erratic thumping. Whump-thu-thump, whump-thump-thump, whu-thum-thump-ump. He started to cry at the pain, clinging to Sebastian and trying to make his last words something more meaningful than sobs.

For years, he had slept with the demon, ate with him, walked beside him, and he died laying down. Chuuya closed his eyes, sobbing softly. “I…I…”

“Shh…I love you…I understand. We will talk more later.”

~ * ~

Sebastian stared down at his dead mate in his massive casket. Chuuya had aged beautifully. His red hair only faded to a slight orange, grey in his roots. He had developed laugh-lines, and Sebastian liked kissing them.

The little man was placed in such a large casket just for Chuuya….and Sebastian. The demon decided that he would sleep forever with the human that stole his heart. He had unearthed Chuuya with his own hands, digging frantically and sighing as his nails struck wood. He opened it slowly and stepped back to clean up. He couldn’t have let himself descend into the coffin with him so dirty. He wouldn’t defile his mate like that…he couldn’t.

He laid beside him, pulling his stiffened mate closer to his stomach and hoping to warm him up. His face was still perfect, his hair neat and pretty…his lips were kissable, but he wouldn’t taste the same. He would never taste the same. Chuuya tasted like soft liquor and cherries. Now? He would taste like death and dirt.

Sebastian pulled the casket closed, humming. “Good night, my dear…” He kissed his temple and welcomed the scent of decay, the darkness around him. He was with his mate. He was happy.

~ * ~

The police drove by, making their rounds. At first, they were stumped by the unearthed coffin. They opened it up and saw a little man in a massive casket. Nothing more, and nothing less. They waited around for a few more hours, making sure there were no grave robbers in the area and putting a notice out just in case. They reburied the man. One of them fervently said prayers, saying it was bad luck that the man had been unearthed and that they were interfering yet again.

Sebastian, who had planned on this, had made sure that he was unseen by anyone else. He would be invisible to everyone, except another demon. And Chuuya was the only one there. He was smaller now, his body coming undone each passing day. Sometimes, Sebastian would be roused from sleep by a change in Chuuya’s body. He stroked his cheek and kissed him gently, whining at the taste of his mate’s lips. This wasn’t his Chuuya. This was an imposter…

He went back to sleep, holding him close and wrapping his body around him. He stroked his hair, and a clump fell out and wound around his hand. He hugged that hand to his chest. “Oh, Chuuya…”

~ * ~

Sebastian had lost track of the days…or years…or centuries. All he knew that when he opened his eyes, people were staring back at him. But he hadn’t eaten a soul since he met Chuuya…and he hadn’t eaten before he laid down with Chuuya in this casket. He wanted to die with Chuuya, so he made sure he was starved.

And somehow he had been discovered. Had he let his attention lapse? Yes…he had…after the first forty hours, he figured no one would grave-rob his Chuuya, and if they did, they would find a living person inside with the body. He was now visible.

“One dead, one alive.”

“How is he alive?”

“Someone, get him something to eat!”

“He’s been dead for five decades!”

“He’s still alive.”

Sebastian groaned as they pulled at Chuuya. He wrapped his arms back around him. “No…”

“Start the reanimation process with one Nakahara, Chuuya. Examine the Subject.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian underwent tests in an opposite room from Chuuya, his thin body speared with needles almost hourly, tubes and wires feeding information to computers and attempting to rehydrate him and feed him nutrients. But after an hour or so, his belly was protruding with the mush that had been force-fed down his throat. But he couldn’t digest it, not like his Chuuya. In private, what ten minutes he was given to use the facilities, he regurgitated. It didn’t taste any better coming up than it did going down.

He was bathed regularly. He was made to lay flat on a metal table while gloved hands moved over his body with hot soapy water and a rag. Every inch of his skin was scrubbed pink, and when the doctors discovered he had both female and male equipment, he was moved into a room next to Chuuya. Between them was glass.

Sebastian had hung his head the whole while he had been awoken. He had failed Chuuya. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t even close to dead. And if he was further denied a soul for who knows how long, he would die without his Chuuya.

Chuuya had gone through a similar transformation while Sebastian watched through his own monitoring. His dry skin had been peeled away to reveal sinews and ligaments, shriveled with death and misuse. But somehow, the doctors had turned them pink again. They stretched his muscles again, teaching them how to work again. And when they bent a knee or elbow with satisfaction, they started layering skin over it. They started bloodwork the next week, started transplanting organs and even focusing on his reproductive system.

What did they want from his Chuuya?

One day, when Sebastian had passed all his tests and still left the doctors stumped, he was watching Chuuya. He was breathing with the help of a machine, his pretty eyes closed. His head had been shaved. When Sebastian blinked again, a woman had entered the room, wearing white coveralls and a mask around her mouth and nose. She had with her a bundle of red hair, and she began her work with Chuuya, rethreading hair back into his little head. Sebastian pressed his hands to the glass, eager. His feeding tube strained at his lips, making them raw. He tried to speak, but ended up choking on his feed.

The woman looked up and stared at Sebastian for a long time, pausing her work. She looked down at Chuuya again and started to understand, at least something.

She moved so that Sebastian could see what she was doing. She shifted the entire table Chuuya was on and planted herself at an angle so Sebastian had a better view. He relaxed, sagging against the glass.

She was doing a wonderful job giving him his Chuuya back…

~ * ~

“You have given us strange results every test we put you through. You have proven to us that you cannot digest food, you have female and male genitalia, and you have managed to survive for five decades. Explain yourself.”

“I am a demon…” Sebastian shivered as gloved hands explored between his thighs. “I defy your sciences…”

“Next you’re going to tell me that God exists, that Satan lives in the Underworld, and that unicorns are real.”

Sebastian flinched. “You fool…have you cast aside everything the past has taught you?” He tried to kick the man away from him. No one talked down to him, not even a human…

_You stupid demon,_ Chuuya laughed. The voice was in his ears and he closed his eyes, his thighs trembling.

No human…except for his Chuuya…

“I see nothing of worth in the past. The future belongs to us so long as we never take our eyes off it.”

“You can’t build a house without a foundation.”

The man said nothing, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a glass slide, scooting over in his chair to the microscope. “Mm…so, ‘demon’…”

“Don’t insult me. Your life hangs in the balance. The only reason you’re safe is because Chuuya has not been harmed.” Sebastian walked over to the glass and pressed his face against it, watching the little man.

He was breathing on his own. His eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids.

He was dreaming. Oh, how he could see his dream! He wanted to wrap himself back around the human and inhale his scent and get lost in Nakahara Chuuya one more time…

“About that…why his coffin? Why in a coffin anyway? You’ve told us before you’re immortal. Were you trying to die?”

“Chuuya is my mate.”

“He was your mate,” the man corrected with a wag of his finger. “He no longer remembers your name or anything to do with you. He doesn’t remember anything. At least he won’t when he wakes…”

Sebastian went to round on the doctor, but he had stood and was studying the results.

“And yet you surprise me again…” With that, he walked away, locking the door behind him and leaving Sebastian to press up against the glass, watching his mate breathe.

“One day, when you wake up, prove them wrong, Chuuya…”

~ * ~

Chuuya was dreaming. It was light and there was pressure in his hand, on his hand…his hand was being held. There was pressure like a butterfly on his temple…a kiss. He had been kissed.

“Sebastian…”

His voice, calling for someone? Who was Sebastian? When he searched his memories, he found pleasure, warmth, and hellfire eyes. Why was this man possessing his mind? Who was he to him?

“I love you,” a voice said. “We’ll talk more later.”

And then Chuuya was dead.

His heart gave a start. No! Talk to him more now! What was he going to say? Later? There was no later! Chuuya was-

“Chuuya is coming around, sir.”

Chuuuya blinked firmly, opening his eyes. He was blinded by the dazzling light, then focused his attention on the man staring at him.

“Welcome back…Chuuya.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Walk.”

The doctors watched as Chuuya took shaky steps forward, his legs going every which way as he planted his feet on the ground. His socked feet made it difficult to stride, and he lifted his knees higher than he needed to just to take a step. He wobbled and collapsed into the doctor in front of him.

“That’s enough.” The doctor pushed him off him with a disgusted look, steadying him before holding out a pen. “Take this…”

Chuuya’s eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand to grab at it, missing once, twice, and finally grasping it firmly, his hand trembling as he wrapped it around the pen. He studied it, then his gaze went elsewhere.

Sebastian was pressed up against the glass, his mouth stretched around a feeding tube, even though it was clear he was not digesting. He blinked when they made eye-contact and he gasped, choking on the mush. He pressed his hand against the glass.

Chuuya dropped the pen and started taking a step forward, towards Sebastian and away from the doctors.

“What’s happening?”

“It’s that damn demon! He’s ruining my demonstration!”

“Let him walk. I want to see what he does.”

“No! That demon has taken the spotlight from me enough times!”

Sebastian watched as the lead doctor, the one that treated Sebastian like an animal, lunged with a cattle prod and knocked Chuuya on his ass.

All attention went back to Chuuya as he jerked and writhed, collapsing on the ground and staring dumbly at the ceiling.

“As you can see,” the doctor said, regaining his composure, “I’ve successfully rerouted his nervous system. He can feel pain, in a sense. He can react to it, and he can learn from it. He is far advanced than his predecessors.”

Every eye lifted from Chuuya and focused on Sebastian.

“And…how have you progressed in making that a weapon?”

~ * ~

Sebastian smashed himself against the glass, using his shoulder to try and break it down, but it was two inches thick, maybe more. He could make it crack, but that was it. A spider-webbing crack ended the gazing of his fallen mate, and through the glass, he heard “weapon”. He stopped, seething in rage and looking back at Chuuya with softened eyes.

The redhead was staring at him now, his hand outstretched.

“Se…”

A doctor knelt, her brown hair falling in waves over Chuuya’s face. She pushed it back behind her ear and frowned. “He speaks?”

“No. I have not worked with him on how to speak.”

“Bas…”

“He did it again. You really have outdone yourself this time!”

“Chan…”

A smile, small enough to register. Laugh-lines squeezing into place, faint but there.

Sebastian’s shoulders dropped in relief and he put his hand on the glass again, starting to hum Chuuya’s lullaby.

The redhead was fighting to get up, grabbing at doctors, pushing at the floor, using his elbows and head to get righted again. He stumbled and faltered, but he was getting to his feet, his legs splayed out and his knees touching as he fought gravity. He looked at Sebastian again, his head rolling to the side. He swayed back and forth, humming quietly.

“And capable of creation?”

“He’s singing his own tune.”

“Amazing.”

Pens scribbled on paper. Checks were signed. A silent auction for Chuuya began.

The lead doctor had no words, none. But he had only one request, a malicious look in his face as he regarded Sebastian.

“And hey, if he ever needs maintenance…I have a pile of spare parts in the next room. His regeneration is fantastic. He can breed viable children. We have proven that, of course. His children all grew within three months in their dishes, and reached sexual maturity in a matter of months, and then they had children. Inbreeding was not an issue. There were no mutations. In fact, some of their organs are within Chuuya himself. If you take Chuuya, I recommend taking that with you. He will also surprise you. I no longer need him. I was going to cannibalize him for parts, but…for an extra fee…”

~ * ~

Sebastian was restrained. He fought the chains as much as he could, but no soul equaled no strength. He was naked as he was led out to a van, a shock collar around his neck and cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He had been examined and found well by the highest bidder. Chuuya followed aimlessly, collared and leashed and led like a dog. He was made to sit up front.

Sebastian was put in a cage in back.

“I didn’t expect to have two beautiful subjects,” the man purred as he locked Sebastian inside the cage. “So forgive your accommodations…Goodness, you’re so beautiful. I know just the place where you can bring me in the extra cash.”

And just like that, Sebastian felt like a stud animal, a stallion maybe…

Or a mutt looking for a bitch in heat to fuck.

He tried to turn and look at Chuuya, who was content to play with the radio of the van and fiddle with his seatbelt. He messed with all the controls, spinning dials and moving slides before stopping and staring at something he was left to part with.

A simple wedding band. They hadn’t taken it from him after all.

And beneath it, tattoed with delicacy, were two hearts entwined, in case Chuuya ever did lose his ring. He studied it for a long time, moving his hand around and examining it before the man got into the driver’s seat and he looked at him, reaching out and petting his face.

“Handsy, aren’t you? Oh, I’m so glad you’re mine. I need a new servant. I’m so excited to get you home. You will be a centerpiece. Would you like that? You just need to look with your eyes, not your hands.”

Sebastian collapsed in his cage trying to watch Chuuya. He ended up laying on his arm, and he could feel the circulation get cut off. He flopped around weakly, but gave up. The cage was too small, too tight…and he was too big and too tired to do anything about it.

He closed his eyes and caught a few hours of patchy sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was pulled from his cage and made to stand outside. Chuuya was gazing around the property, playing with the ring. He had taken it off.  
The mansion was set on a hill overlooking beautiful trees, gardens, and a fountain. The property was edged in by fencing. To leave, one would have to have an identification card of high enough clearance.  
Sebastian didn’t even have the clothes on his back.  
“Come on,” the man said, coaxing Chuuya to walk. The redhead studied his feet as he took step after step, focusing on walking and smiling as he made it to the door. Sebastian tried to move closer to him, tried to kiss his skin and touch his hair, but he was led like a dog. Chuuya had at least been let off the leash.  
It quickly became obvious what the master wanted from Sebastian. As soon as Chuuya was locked in the servant quarters (a room full of bumbling corpses), Sebastian was led to his new master’s bedroom, and the man began to strip.  
He was muscled in all the right places, and his skin was cream. Sebastian hadn’t really taken in his body at all, still drowning in his hatred of the man for buying him and his Chuuya like they were animals.  
The master had brown hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. His hair was cropped short. He was an average height and build, but below the belt was something a little less average in length. Sebastian looked away after staring at it for a second too long and he felt his cheeks burn, betraying him.  
“It’s okay…you can look.”  
Sebastian looked at him again and snapped at his outreaching hand. The man yanked Sebastian onto the bed and pinned him down with a knee.  
“Is that anyway to thank the person that saved you? If I hadn’t have bought you, someone else would have, or your attitude would have made it so you would have been used as spare parts. Would you like that? At least now you’re with Chuuya, huh? You just can’t make me angry…”  
Sebastian grumbled into the sheets. He never lived his life tip-toeing around anyone else in case they got angry. He started fires and invited a bigger blaze. To live with his head down? That wasn’t a life.  
The man pulled on Sebastian’s collar, humming as he made his back arch. “You know…I’ve never had someone in my bed for a while. Would you be a good boy for me today? I don’t know exactly what I have in mind for you permanently, but this is a good start. I also have a couple ideas…”  
The demon was flipped over and he marveled his strength before he had to stop his wandering mind. The man had gone onto one knee and had taken Sebastian into his mouth, pulling him into his throat. He jerked against him, his hands grabbing his head as he laid back into the bed. “Goodness..and here I thought that you were dominant..”  
“Ah..he speaks words now.”  
“I was under the impression that I was not allowed to speak.” Sebastian looked at him. If this man was as weak as he looked and sounded right now, there should be no problem in taking over and running away with his Chuuya.  
“I haven’t been a master very long…it started when my father died.”  
More weakness. Sebastian put on a frown and sat forward, watching the man look away, his hands still on the demon’s thighs. “I’m sorry to hear that…perhaps I can help you in your healing…?” Sebastian put a hand on his chest, gently rubbing as he pushed him onto his back on the floor, his hand gliding up around his throat and squeezing hard.  
Sebastian had strangled a lot of people in his life. None of them were able to fight back, always too shocked and…choked up to even give a response. He had assumed that this man would be no different, but either Sebastian made a mistake (which he refused to admit) or this man wasn’t like any other human, the demon soon found himself on his back, doubled over.  
The man had brought his legs up and kicked Sebastian off, his foot landing squarely on his stomach and forcing him backwards, where he laid in surprise. “I see we still have some work to do.”  
Sebastian looked at him slowly and growled as he was dragged to a dog crate. “I’m not an animal!”  
“No?” The man threaded the length of chain through the crate and out the back, yanking on the chain and watching as Sebastian was forced to crawl inside. He hooked the chain on the hook jutting out from the wall and he shut the cage. “You sure look like one…perhaps you’ll feel better around dinner time…I bet Chuuya will be so much more docile..”  
At that, Sebastian started throwing his body around, and the man left the room, buttoning his shirt up and laughing.  
~ * ~  
Chuuya was taught how to hold a wine bottle on a tray. He had been redressed in a black suit with gloves over his hands. He gripped the tray as he slowly walked out of the kitchen, finding corpses mingling around the master, offering him food and drink. He used a fork to take food from their plates and put it on his own. While Chuuya waited in line, he started gazing around the paintings.  
When he came to the master, the man pulled him into his lap.  
“I wonder…you looked so much more aware at the lab…and then just now in line…”  
Chuuya didn’t struggle. He gazed at the master, pushing his tray at him. “Wine…”  
“I heard you used to be a drinker, Chuuya. Would you like some? Your husband is being very disrespectful…I don’t know what to do with him.”  
“Sebastian.”  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
Chuuya hummed and offered the tray again.  
The man chuckled softly and took the bottle off the tray. “Ah…you’re so pathetic now, Chuuya…”


	5. Chapter 5

Chuuya laid in bed, on his back. Like the other corpses, he didn’t sleep much at all. Mostly they counted the cracks in the ceiling, counted the noises from other rooms…Chuuya was tracking down all his memories.  
How did he get there?  
Well, he thought, he had woken up in a lab and then he was taken to this house.  
Where was he before that?  
Everything before that was dark…and cold.  
Chuuya slowly sat up and sighed audibly, looking at the corpse across from him, who was rocking a pillow in her arms like a baby. The corpse next to him held his hands as though praying.  
Every corpse did strange things like this, trapped in a previous life.  
What was Chuuya’s previous life? He sat and waited, expecting his body to do something. But he just blinked quietly and remained still the rest of the night.  
~ * ~  
Sebastian had stopped throwing himself around the cage when the master returned. He just knelt there, his head down and his back arched gently, displaying his ass for him when he walked in.  
“Such a beautiful sight!”  
Sebastian jerked and tried to hide, twisting his head around to look at him. He was shirtless, his slacks unbuttoned. In his hand was a muzzle with a length of chain for a leash connected to the bottom of it.  
The demon lowered his head again, in shame. He really was an animal…  
The master knelt and untied Sebastian from the wall, letting the demon back up. He immediately tackled him, just in case the demon tried anything, and he forced the muzzle over his head, a knee between his legs. He smirked as Sebastian started grinding down on his thigh. “Ah…so now you want to play my games.”  
Sebastian closed his eyes in shame, rolling away and closing his legs. He expected them to be ripped open, but nothing happened. The man just got up and hummed.  
“Oh, Sebastian…you used to be so strong.”  
The demon fought to his hands and knees, his back popping. He moaned quietly.  
“So powerful.”  
He pulled his feet under his body to rise. The man was pacing around him.  
“And now?”  
Sebastian looked at him and glared defiantly as a foot came and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.  
“You’re weak.”  
“How would you know?” The demon grabbed his throat as the man got over him and he squeezed threateningly. He growled in his face, but the man just smirked.  
“We’ve known each other for a while, Sebas-chan…” He laughed loud and clear, making Sebastian shiver. “But you’ve been…missing…for a long time. And I’ve found you.” He pushed his hand in his face, pushing up the muzzle, grabbing Sebastian by his hair and jerking him to his knees while he stood up. He pushed the crotch of his slacks against the demon’s face. “This should be a familiar position for you…”  
Sebastian was forced to mouth at his crotch. He growled the whole time, trying to bite and failing. He shivered as he just watched the bulge grow and grow, a wet stain forming in the fabric. He watched him pull the zipper down and reveal his member. He tried to refuse, but the man was insistent and forced the length down his throat, thrusting quickly and hard. Sebastian gazed up at him weakly.  
As a demon, he has no gag-reflex. He could stay like this, with a member pumping in his throat, for the foreseeable future. The man kept thrusting into his throat, pushing deeper and deeper until suddenly stopping. Sebastian gazed up at him, tears in his eyes as the man smirked and started to spill down his throat.  
Now Sebastian gagged, seed starting to bubble out of his nose. He struggled to pull away, trying to escape from the iron grip his head was in. But he couldn’t move. Finally, on a third hard tug, the man let him go and he fell onto his back. The man was on top of him, grinding his waning member against his ass.  
“You still feel wonderful, Sebas-chan…”  
The demon growled. “I don’t know you.”  
“Ah…you’ll remember soon enough. Ever since Chuuya waltzed into your life, you’ve been stupid, Sebastian.”  
The man stood, smirking down at him. He grabbed the leash hanging off the muzzle and he led Sebastian back into the crate.  
~ * ~  
Chuuya was awoken to strangled sobs, and he stood slowly to investigate. It could be the master…  
He wandered down the master bedroom, following the sobs. He leaned into the door, peeking inside and staring at the crate at the far end of the room. Inside was a man, shaking his head forcefully. White liquid like froth spattered across the floor. It was streaming out of his mouth, out of his nose.  
Chuuya walked over and knelt in front of him, slowly reaching through.  
The man stopped and stared at him, starting to calm down. His red eyes dimmed and softened and he started cooing, leaning into his touch.  
Chuuya pulled his hand back, seeing the man was calm now, and he got up, looking around and seeing a lack of his master. He quickly scurried out of the room and into his own bed.


End file.
